


I Can Become

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Leadership, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He still was unsure of it all, unsure of everything. Set after W.W.O.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Become

Bumblebee’s first thought after recharging, still half-asleep, was, _Optimus, don't go. We need you. I need you._

His second thought, now fully awake was, _you’re with the AllSpark. And nothing can change that._

Bumblebee stepped away from his berth, the floor and his rotator cuff almost at the same time. He stared down at his servos, once a scout’s, now a leader’s.

The vision lingered in the back of his mind. He could, for some reason, only remember the presence of Optimus Prime, the presence of greatness, having been through so much, but he still remained strong.

Now Bumblebee had a team of his own, and he still was unsure of it all, unsure of everything. This all was too much, but he couldn’t give up.

No, he wouldn’t.

Bumblebee began walking towards the doorway leading of the scrapyard, sighing. Even after all this time, all he could do was remember Optimus’s selflessness and guidance.

He stopped in his tracks and stretched, letting out a small groan as his muscles were pulled free from their knots.

_I hope I can become a leader worthy of you_ , Optimus, he thought, before stepping outside.


End file.
